Giant robot
| image = | classification = Item | franchises = Godzilla film series Transformers Warlord of Mars | films = Robot Jox Terror of Mechagodzilla Transformers: Dark of the Moon | programs = Transformers: Rescue Bots | comics = Transformers Vol 1 | characters = Mechagodzilla; Mechani-Kong | related = Giant animal; Giant monster; Robot }} A giant robot is kinda like a regular-sized robot... but BIGGER! Giant robots tend to be stronger and more durable than standard robots, each in appropriate proportion to its size and mass. There are many uses for giant robots, such as offering friendship to small children (disturbingly, this actually happens more often than you think), fighting other big-giant robots, and/or fighting up against giant monsters. They are also really useful if one needs help retrieving a kite that gets stuck in a really tall tree. Examples Giant robots may be designed to perform different functions, most of which include offensive capability of some kind, like firing off heat-seeking missiles, or shooting lasers out of their eyes. One goofball who called himself Doctor Who (not to be confused with the time-traveler from Galifrey), even built a robot version of King Kong, which he used for mining equipment. Seriously. An industrious young scientist developed a normal-sized robot named Jet Jaguar, which had the awesome ability to increase his size and mass in order to help out his pal Godzilla against a space monster named Megalon. This is one of those situations where the rules of scientific plausibility are shattered to the Nth degree, as no explanation is ever given as to how Jet Jaguar produces the additional mass he requires to grow in size. Just chalk it up to being a kids' film from the 1970s. Godzilla vs. Megalon ''.]] Japan continues to churn out giant robots almost as quickly as it dredges up giant monsters. In addition to Jet Jaguar, there is also MechaGodzilla, which was a cleverly disguised robot made to look like Godzilla. This robot got trounced by Godzilla, busted all to Hell, rebuilt, and then busted all over again. Godzilla vs. MechagodzillaTerror of Mechagodzilla There is actually an alien race that are comprised solely of giant robots. They are called Cybertronians, and they hail from the planet Cybertron (duh). Cybertronians are divided into two sub-races, or models: The Autobots, who are the good guys, and the Decepticons, who are the meanies. Both robotic races ended up coming to Earth where they convinced people that they are more than meets the eye by adapting their modular forms to resemble Earth-based air and land vehicles. Since their home world was too far away, they decided to use Earth as a brand new battlefield. Transformers film series In a near-future timeline, an undersea fissure opened up a portal to another dimension, releasing various monstrous kaiju into our world. After several devastating attacks on major cities, the world governments decided that they were no longer going to stand for that type of crap, so they created giant mechas, which they called Jaegers. Declaring in a muy macho voice, "Today, we are cancelling the Apocalypse!", they sent their Jaeger pilots out in their fancy new giant robots to do battle with the Kaiju. Many lives were lost, many over-sized action figures were broken, but in the end, the people of Earth proved victorious. Pacific Rim Characters Appearances Films * Godzilla vs. Megalon - Jet Jaguar * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla - M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * Robot Wars - MEGA-1 robot and MRAS-2. * King Kong Escapes - Mechanikong Comics * Doom Patrol 86 - Rog the piloted robot. * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 - Superman smashes Toyman's giant robot. * Tales to Astonish 71 - Giant version of one of the Leader's humanoids. Notes * A Mecha is a type of giant robot. It differs from traditional giant robots in that it requires an operator to pilot the device. Such was the case with Kiryu, which was an updated version of Mechagodzilla, and was utilized by the Anti-Megalosaurus Force. References Gallery Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Uncommon items